


dream of dreams

by thathockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Tyler is slutty, THE DALLAS STARS ARE IN THE STANLEY CUP FINAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathockey/pseuds/thathockey
Summary: Tyler’s mind is a constant stream ofJamie, Jamie, Jamie; and by the look in Jamie’s eyes each time their gazes meet and hold each other’s, Jamie’s mind is also full of what the night will hold for just the two of them.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	dream of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarcanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarcanza/gifts).



> THE DALLAS STARS ARE STANLEY CUP FINALISTS! I AM SO EXCITED! 
> 
> Whatever happens in the next few games I'm really proud of what this team has achieved, despite how no one believed them capable of such success. 
> 
> This little story is for the loml, Anisha. I promised her that if Dallas made it to the SCF I'd write this, and I keep my promises. Now if only we'd keep our promise of getting ourselves that Segs jersey.... LMAO.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this and GO STARS!

Tyler is breathless. 

The Edmonton arena lights are shining down on them — reflecting off the ice, off the blades of their skates, off the sweat on their foreheads and necks. Everyone’s smiles are blinding, huge and a little disbelieving, but Tyler swears they’re even more potent than the spotlights. 

Heaven has opened up for them tonight and Tyler can see it everywhere he looks. 

He moves around the ice, skating towards different groups of players and clapping their backs when he reaches them, hugging some of them, bumping foreheads with others. He feels ten feet tall, like nothing could ever hurt him again, like nothing has ever felt more important than this moment. Like he was born for this and only this. Yes, he’s played in the Final before; yes, he’s even already won the Stanley Cup. But not like this. Not with these boys. Not representing this city. Not as part of more than just simply a hockey team. 

The stands are quiet, no one on the seats to cheer or boo for them, butt doesn’t matter.. The shared elation the Stars are feeling in this moment is enough to feed the ember of their hope. No one is saying much in the form of words, but the message is loud and clear anyway. 

The Stanley Cup Final. The Dallas Stars are going to the Stanley Cup Final. 

Tyler’s been waiting for this moment for years, since that fateful summer back in 2013 when Boston traded him, and he arrived to a new city he thought would never truly feel like home. How wrong he was. He’s so happy to have been so completely wrong. 

Dallas has given Tyler so much more than he’s been able to give Dallas back. But tonight… Tonight that’s finally starting to change. 

The guys all start moving towards a different spot and Tyler follows them, finding himself standing on a semi-circle opposite the little make-shift podium where the Western Conference Cup has been placed. It stares back at him impassively, completely surrendered to the power of his team. Despite people’s doubts — despite their own doubts at times — , they’ve conquered an unconquerable thing, and Tyler feels his chest burst with pride. 

The pride inside him grows to unaccountable levels when he sees Jamie skating towards the Cup to receive it in the team’s name. Tyler hasn't been able to talk to Jamie yet, Jamie far too busy with his Captain duties and Tyler way too giddy to trust himself around Jamie like that. 

There’s some kind of magnet inside Tyler that always  — no matter what — points him in the direction of Jamie, always makes him want to be closer, always makes him want to ask for more from him. Today, Tyler feels that magnetic pull in every single one of his cells, his fingers tingling with the desire to intertwine themselves with Jamie’s own fingers, Tyler’s lips aching with the need to latch themselves onto Jamie’s skin. 

Jamie. His Jamie. His Captain. _Jamie_. 

Tyler watches as Jamie perfectly avoids touching  — or even grazing — the Western Conference Cup through photo ops and a handshake from the NHL representative. He’s desperately holding back a scream, on the verge of pointing with his index finger and announcing, “That’s mine!” and leaving people to figure out if he means the Cup, Jamie, or both. 

(It’s both.)

As Jamie stays still for the official photographs, his perfect media smile tattooed on his face, his eyes move through the line of Dallas Stars’ players standing opposite him. His gaze only settles once it finds Tyler’s, and they’re suddenly locked in a contactless embrace, the world disappearing around them. 

There’s no greater joy for Tyler than knowing Jamie is finally achieving every single one of his dreams, not only because Jamie’s dreams have been Tyler’s dreams for years, but because Jamie  _ is _ Tyler’s dream. 

Tyler never wants to look away from Jamie’s eyes and the fire that burns within them. There’s a spark Tyler has never seen before glowing inside them, alongside the  _ lovelustaffectiondesirehope  _ that Tyler knows is all for him, that Tyler has grown accustomed to but he never takes for granted. 

Tyler can see the universe in Jamie’s eyes,  _ their _ universe. And their universe now includes going to the Stanley Cup Final together. 

Tyler has to reluctantly pull his eyes away from Jamie’s as the rest of the team is called to move in place for photos surrounding the Cup. He still feels Jamie’s attention on him, however, even when Jamie is not looking directly at him. 

That’s the intensity of Jamie in all its glory; all-consuming, life-altering, long-lasting. 

The celebration keeps happening around him on the ice and Tyler smiles, and hollers, and jumps with the rest of the team. But in his mind, all of his focus is on what’s to come. Not the Finals, not even that. 

Tyler’s mind is a constant stream of  _ Jamie, Jamie, Jamie _ ; and by the look in Jamie’s eyes each time their gazes meet and hold each other’s, Jamie’s mind is also full of what the night will hold for just the two of them. 

_______________________________

Tyler is breathless. 

He’s lying on Jamie’s bed, shirtless but with his pants still on, his legs spread to fit Jamie’s body between them. Jamie is still wearing all of his clothes, and Tyler would complain about it if his mouth wasn’t so busy panting, gasping and chanting Jamie’s name over and over and over. 

It had been a given that Tyler would end up in Jamie’s hotel room after the team’s post-game celebratory beers. 

Coaches, players, and other Stars staff alike, had all gathered in one of the hotel’s lounges right after making it back from the arena for as close to a party as they could get in their situation. It’d had been a more relaxed celebration than Tyler knows they would have gone for had things been as usual, but it had given everyone a chance to rejoice together. 

Jamie had still been in Captain mode throughout the entire affair, but Tyler had been able to see the exact moment when his mind had changed gears completely. They’d been standing together, talking to Dobby and Pavs as they watched some of the younger guys play beer pong, when Rads had said something that had made Tyler laugh with his whole body, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands holding his stomach. 

Jamie’s left arm, which had been wrapped loosely and casually around Tyler’s waist, had tightened around him. His body had tensed next to Tyler’s and his gaze had fixed itself on Tyler’s face, the world being reduced to just the two of them once more. 

“We’re leaving,” Jamie had announced, and Pavs and Dobby had chuckled in acknowledgement, obviously in the know about why Jamie had suddenly decided on that course of action, but politely not talking about it. 

Other guys hadn't been as quiet, like Rads, who had called attention to their exit when he shouted, “Get it, Seggy!” at them, prompting the rest of the players  — by that time, the only ones still around — to holler and catcall their way. 

And now they’re here, finally just the two of them, the entire night at their disposition, miles of time and miles of skin and miles of lust to travel together. 

Tyler sighs as Jamie’s tongue circles his left nipple once again, and he moves his left hand to tangle his fingers in Jamie’s hair, so soft with no products in it. Jamie’s been doing this  — leisurely exploring Tyler’s chest with his mouth and hands — for the past ten minutes, since he carefully pushed Tyler onto his bed as soon as they had walked inside his hotel room. 

Tyler feels boneless at the moment, all his worries and expectations and  _ what ifs _ melting away at Jamie’s warm touch. He’s so used to giving himself over to Jamie completely, so used to entrusting Jamie to know what he needs and what he wants better than even he knows himself. 

But as the fire within him flares and flares with each lap of Jamie’s tongue to Tyler’s abs, Tyler starts getting impatient, his lower body bucking up off the mattress in search of Jamie’s solid frame. Tyler needs some pressure on his cock, preferably even a few strokes to calm the twitching and throbbing of it. 

Jamie quickly notices Tyler’s movements, and he uses his right forearm to pin Tyler’s hips to the mattress. 

“Patience, Ty,” he says, using his left index finger to poke Tyler on the side, right between two ribs, where he knows that Tyler is extremely ticklish. 

Tyler’s whole body jerks at the touch, an airless chuckle leaving his lips as he looks Jamie in the eyes. Jamie’s gaze has been playfully tinted, his lips tightly pressed together, his body shaking with mirth as he moves his finger — still touching Tyler’s skin — down the side of Tyler’s ribs, finding the next sensitive spot and poking it twice. 

Tyler laughs out-loud this time, his toes curling and his hand moving to grip Jamie’s wrist, trying to pull it away from his body fruitlessly. 

“Jamie, stop,” Tyler says, not sounding too convincing even to his own ears. 

“Stop?” Jamie asks, moving his right arm away from Tyler’s hips and now using it to join the slow torture to Tyler’s body. He pokes at Tyler’s sides at the same time, rapidly moving his fingers up one rib, and then down two, and then up one again. “Are you sure you want me to stop?”

Tyler is full of laughter now, the nerves on his torso firing up with only the hint of Jamie’s fingertip grazing it. Tyler bites his bottom lip, trying to regain control of himself, trying to trap the sound of his laughs in his throat. It’s impossible, however, as Jamie presses his face to Tyler’s tummy and blows a raspberry on it. 

“Jamie!” Tyler yelps, sucking in his stomach at the sensation, but then releasing it and letting Jamie do it once again. 

Tyler has never known intimacy like this before. He’s never been able to free himself so marvelously in bed -to the point of having tears in his eyes from laughter- with anyone else but Jamie. 

Sex isn’t a performance for them, not the means to an end, not a simple pleasurable act. Sex is an opportunity to connect to each other and disconnect from the world. Sex is a relief and a challenge, a battle and a surrender, all at once. 

Sex is part of who they are, and also nothing more than an added, unnecessary extra, at the same time. 

Tyler is still writhing and giggling as Jamie blows one more raspberry between his nipples, pinching his love handles and then massaging them to soothe away the sting. 

He gets no warning, not even a tiny sign, when the gears are changed again by Jamie. It’s like walking in a forest blindfolded, trusting that the hands that are guiding you won’t let you trip on any rocks, will move you away from tree trunks or any other obstacles. 

His body locks up suddenly, all his muscles seizing and freezing as Jamie’s mouth fits itself to the bulge of Tyler’s pants. the crotch of his jeans getting soaked quickly, Jamie’s saliva coating them as he mouths at the shape of Tyler’s dick. 

All the laughter has been pushed away. All the fires inside Tyler, inside Jamie, all around them, have been ignited once more. 

Jamie finally moves to take off Tyler’s pants, unbuttoning them expertly and pushing them down Tyler’s thighs with some help from Tyler’s moving hips. 

Tyler moves one of his legs from the bed, extending it to lightly push at the center of Jamie’s clothed chest with the sole of his foot. 

“Now your clothes,” Tyler demands, pushing his foot against Jamie’s torso again until Jamie moves away, standing up at the foot of the bed to undress himself. 

Jamie is quickly naked, every inch of his body revealed to Tyler’s eyes only, and Tyler drinks in the sight as there has been a drought for years, even though he’d seen Jamie naked only this morning when they’d showered together. 

Tyler takes off his own underwear, ready to feel all of Jamie’s weight on him, making grabby hands at Jamie to let him know. Jamie exhales through his nose amusedly, but he follows Tyler’s instructions and once again lays on him, finally connecting them skin to skin. 

Tyler wraps his arms around Jamie’s shoulders and his legs around Jamie’s waist, pulling Jamie as close as he can, squeezing him as he fits his mouth to Jamie’s. The kiss is wet and messy, Tyler’s lips catching Jamie’s beard and Jamie’s lips catching Tyler’s, their tongues tracing the inside of the other’s mouths. They’ve kissed hundreds of thousands of times but Tyler never gets tired of the press of Jamie’s lips, of the warmth of his mouth, of the way Jamie loves to trace the tip of his tongue against the roof of Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler’s right hand moves up and down Jamie’s back, making it to Jamie’s ass and grabbing a handful of it. Jamie’s hips rock into Tyler’s then, and their hard dicks finally bump, making them both groan in unison. 

“Jamie, please,” Tyler whimpers, not giving more information but knowing Jamie will understand what he’s asking for. 

Jamie proves his expertise in Tyler speak by grabbing the bottle of lube from the right-side nightstand, squeezing it and wetting the fingers of his right hand with it. 

Tyler lifts his neck and shoulders from the pillow and mattress to watch as Jamie pushes his legs further apart, settling between them on his knees, and bringing Tyler’s body closer to his, Tyler’s hips resting against Jamie’s thighs so they can be elevated. 

Tyler lowers his upper body back down, catching Jamie’s eyes as his index finger starts tracing the rim of Tyler’s hole in clockwise motion and then anti-clockwise. Tyler’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation, his mouth opening in soundless pleasure. 

“Fuck, Tyler,” Jamie groans, tapping his finger against the center of Tyler’s hole twice. “God, Stanley Cup finalists, baby.”

“Jamie,” Tyler pants, the reminder of their success together electrifying his body. “We did it.”

Jamie folds Tyler’s thighs as he moves so his chest will be pressed to Tyler’s again, their faces level so they can look into each other’s eyes intensely. 

“We’re doing it,” Jamie agrees. “You and me, babe. Fuck, I love you.”

Jamie bites Tyler’s chin as his index finger enters Tyler’s hole slowly. Tyler relaxes into it, fluttering his hole a couple of times before letting his lower body go completely lax at the intrusion. Jamie’s got the art of opening Tyler up down to a T now, so he’s efficient and quick, and soon a second finger is going in. 

Tyler bites Jamie’s bottom lip as Jamie scissors his fingers and rotates them, lapping at it with his tongue and then capturing it between his teeth again. 

Jamie deftly avoids Tyler’s prostate as he pushes his fingers in and out of Tyler, capturing his lips in a deep, uncoordinated kiss as a third finger breaches Tyler’s hole. 

“Now, Jamie,” Tyler demands against Jamie’s mouth as Jamie’s pinky pushes into Tyler’s hole. “Fuck me now.”

Jamie — because as much as he likes to pretend otherwise, is completely powerless to Tyler’s hold over him — obeys. 

In a flash, Jamie’s fingers pull out of Tyler, and the tip of his dick is positioned over Tyler’s hole. They’d forgone condoms a long time ago, really early into their relationship, and Tyler still loves the fact even years later. He knows the feeling isn’t actually that different for him without the latex barrier between them, but it makes all the difference in other ways. 

“I’m going to get you that ring, Tyler,” Jamie says as he pushes into Tyler’s hole, his wet dick sliding smoothly inside Tyler. 

Tyler gasps, his legs tightening around Jamie, his left hand cupping Jamie’s bearded cheek.

“Which one?” Tyler asks, already imagining the weight of a ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. 

“Whichever one you want,” Jamie answers, his dick almost all the way inside Tyler now. “All of them, Ty. For you? I’l give you every ring.”

Jamie’s hips bump against Tyler’s ass, his dick fully settled inside Tyler, grazing Tyler’s prostate with its tip. 

Jamie starts thrusting in and out of Tyler, his hips finding a pounding rhythm, the head of his dick hitting Tyler’s prostate mercilessly over and over and over again. Jamie circles his hips hypnotically as he creates space between Tyler’s chest and his own. He uses shallower thrusts as he grabs Tyler’s wrists, guiding Tyler’s hands against his chest. 

“Play with your nipples, baby,” Jamie instructs, letting go of Tyler’s wrists and fitting his hands on Tyler’s hips, controlling his pelvic movements better that way. 

Tyler licks his lips, moaning on a particularly hard jab of Jamie’s dick, and pinches both of his nipples just how he enjoys it. He squeezes and tugs at his sensitive nipples under Jamie’s watchful gaze, circling them with his index fingers, feeling them harden and tingle. 

“You’re so goddamn gorgeous,” Jamie gravels, elevating Tyler’s hips into the air to drive his cock deeper into Tyler. 

Tyler moans, both at the feeling and the display of strength. 

“Jamie,” Tyler breathes, prolonging each of the vowels and arching his back in a way that he knows makes the sight of him so much more alluring for Jamie. 

Jamie’s attention and Jamie’s desire are drugs that Tyler is addicted to, and that he will never give up. 

Tyler moans loudly, louder than he normally would, pushing his head back and exposing all of his neck for Jamie to see. Jamie, who loves marking Tyler up. Jamie, who knows exactly what Tyler is doing. 

Jamie spanks Tyler’s right asscheek, forcefully enough to hurt. 

“Slut,” Jamie says, his eyes giving away just how much he enjoys Tyler’s antics. 

“Your slut,” Tyler corrects, moaning again when Jamie spanks him again at the same time that he drives his dick into Tyler’s prostate. This time his moan doesn't need to be exaggerated at all. 

Tyler’s dick has gone untouched all this time, but it’s now finally feeling the neglect. Tyler moves one of his hands away from his nipple and grabs at it, only stroking it twice before Jamie’s hand pulls it away, pushing it against the bed. 

“No,” Jamie pronounces, his own fingers touching the tip of Tyler’s dick lightly, gathering the precome there and spreading it over the length of it. “You’re coming just from my dick.”

Tyler pushes his ass back into Jamie’s hips, disrupting the rhythm Jamie had going. 

“So make me come,” Tyler challenges, placing his other hand eagerly on the bed, both of his hands gripping the sheets, speaking of his willingness to give himself away to Jamie fully. 

Jamie -whom Tyler has never known to back away from a challenge — grabs Tyler’s legs by the ankles, placing them over his shoulders, prompting Tyler to lock his ankles behind him. He folds Tyler almost in half and starts driving into Tyler with enough force to move his head up against the bed’s headboard. 

Tyler has to move his arms, extending them and putting them over his head, palms against the headboard so his head won’t bump against it. 

Each one of Jamie’s thrusts is perfectly directed, and they’re bringing Tyler closer and closer to the edge. 

“Jamie,” Tyler calls, knowing he’s about to start begging. “Please, please, Jamie. I— Please, god. I need it. I— Need to come. Please. Jamie.”

Jamie releases his grip — that’s definitely left finger shaped marks — on Tyler’s thighs, and he cups Tyler’s face with both of his big hands, Tyler’s face cradled perfectly between them. His lips descend on Tyler’s, their irregular breathing mingling as Jamie’s pounding grows erratic, shallow and fast. 

“Come, baby. You can come,” Jamie says, granting Tyler permission. 

That’s all that Tyler needs. 

Tyler’s orgasm is a tornado that sweeps through his body, leaving nothing but pleasure behind. It blurs his vision, tears escaping his eyes and making their way down his temples. It dulls his hearing — the only sound he can identify is that of his own heart, the beat rapid, as if he’d just been triple-shifted on the ice. 

His body isn’t his own anymore — it’s all Jamie’s for the taking. 

Tyler comes back to himself just as Jamie is nibbling at his earlobe, his grunts and huffs loud against Tyler’s ear. 

“Ty…” Jamie says, his last word before he orgasms, warm come filling Tyler up. 

Tyler strokes Jamie’s hair as he gets his breathing back under control, his chest bumping against Tyler’s every time he inhales, his chest hair catching some of the come that Tyler spilled on his own upper body. 

“Stanley Cup finalists, baby,” Tyler murmurs in Jamie’s left ear, making him chuckle as he pulls himself up on his forearms to hover over Tyler. 

Jamie pecks Tyler’s lips once before looking down towards their lower bodies. He sits up slowly, placing his hands on Tyler’s hips to pull his dick out of Tyler carefully. His eyes are transfixed by the sight of Tyler’s pink, abused hole, Tyler can tell, so he flutters it for Jamie’s eyes only, feeling some of Jamie’s come dripping out of it. 

Tyler whines wordlessly, wanting to keep all of Jamie inside him. Jamie shushes him, moving his right hand to Tyler’s hole. The touch of his fingers burns a little but Jamie is gentle, coating two of them in the spilled come, and then moving them to run through Tyler’s stomach. His fingers have now got a mixture of both Jamie’s and Tyler’s come on them and Tyler knows what’s about to happen. 

Tyler opens his mouth in anticipation. 

Jamie’s dripping fingers make it into Tyler’s mouth and the taste of their come together explodes inside Tyler’s mouth, his taste buds singing. Objectively, it’s not a great taste, but Tyler loves it just the same. 

“You really  _ are _ my slut,” Jamie murmurs, his gaze now focused on Tyler’s lips. 

Tyler hums, sucking and lapping at Jamie’s fingers, swallowing all of the come that was on them, closing his eyes as he enjoys the last of it. Finally, when Jamie’s fingers are completely clean, Tyler lets go of them and Jamie pulls them out of his mouth. 

“More please,” Tyler requests, his voice sweet and soft.

Jamie caresses Tyler’s cheek with his wet fingers and he says, “Of course, baby.”

He pushes his fingers inside of Tyler’s hole again to collect some more of his come, doing the same with Tyler’s own come on his stomach. Soon, Tyler’s mouth is filled again, their come on his tongue.

Tyler lets his eyes fall closed for a second, but then he opens them again to look Jamie in the eye and say, “I love you.” Jamie’s fingers make the words hard to pronounce but he clearly understands them, his eyes sparkling brighter than arena lights, brighter than the Western Conference trophy. 

Jamie always sparkles brighter than any Stanley Cup ever could. But it’d be nice to see them sparkle side by side, Tyler thinks.

Tyler finishes licking Jamie’s fingers once more, and Jamie pulls them out of his mouth, drying them against the sheets. He moves to Tyler’s left side, lowering his body until he’s lying down next to him, their legs all tangled up, Jamie’s left arm wrapped around Tyler’s waist. Tyler closes his eyes as he feels Jamie place a sweet kiss to his shoulder, Jamie’s nose nuzzling his neck before he stops moving, letting his body completely relax into Tyler’s. 

The hotel room is dark, the only light illuminating the space the one coming in from the outside, where the curtains are drawn open over the windows. 

Everything is quiet around them, the only audible noise their synchronized breathing and the soft murmur of the sheets when one of them moves against them.

Soon, Tyler and Jamie will have to move, if just so they can wash the come off of Jamie’s chest hair and Tyler’s ass. But for now, they stay cuddled together, their future full of possibilities and their hearts full of each other.

On the verge of sleep, Tyler inhales deeply, his lungs finally able to take in some very much needed air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thathockey_) and/or [Tumblr](https://thathockey.tumblr.com/).


End file.
